Amanda Killman
Amanda Killman is the main antagonist of Bunsen Is a Beast. She is Bunsen's nemesis and a villainous mastermind. Her right-hand girl is named Beverly. Physical appearance Amanda is a thin girl with a pale skin tone. She has blonde hair tied into two little pigtails held by blue bands. She wears a dark blue bow, has three long eyelashes and has freckles. She has dental grape and a slight lisp. She wears a school-girl like uniform with a white T-shirt, red vest, striped blue skirt, light blue socks, and black Mary Jane shoes. Personality Amanda is the mean girl of the class, and is somewhat of an airhead. She is also a power-hungry, short-tempered, evil and cruel dictator. She despises beasts (particularly Bunsen, as he is the physical opposite of everything that Amanda is), and will stop at nothing to have them banned from human society. Despite her reputation as a feared hall monitor and all-around tyrant, Amanda is exceedingly immature, prone to throwing temper tantrums and reacting irrationally to even the slightest grievance. Her behavior thus, at times, resembles that of a cranky teenager rather than a villain. She has pointed out that she does not have a boyfriend but desperately wants one, implying that she is a tad lonely in life. Amanda regularly compliments herself or fishes for compliments from others as a narcissist may. For example *when Bunsen and Mikey visit her home she is referring to herself as a blossoming ingénue. *in Cookie Monster when Mikey is trying to inform her she became a beast "You just turned into a B..B..." she interjects. "Spit it out Munroe. A blossoming ingénue? A bodacious babe? A bucket of hubba hubba? Tell me something I don't know." Abilities *In Astro-Nots she says "I have a bladder the size of a cow" to herself, indicating she can avoid urination for long periods. *She can talk extremely quickly. *She is often seriously injured so must be durable and a rapid healer to survive. *She has strength fueled by rage, as indicated by crossover. The angrier and more hate-filled Amanda gets, the more powerful she becomes, to the point that she is near unstoppable whenever she truly loses it. Relationships 'Main' 'Bunsen' She and Bunsen are likely enemies, although Bunsen doesn't view anyone as enemies at least of what he thinks. Her main agenda is to rid Bunsen out of town at any attempt she makes, even if she ends up failing and getting caught. 'Beverly' Beverly is a minion to Amanda. Although they are friends, Amanda usually orders her about. 'Mikey' She and Mikey are enemies. However it is implied that she may have a crush on him in various episodes. In "Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream", she accidentally mentions that he looks good in gym shorts. In "Beast Busters", she whispers "Mama likes" when noticing that Mikey has a glistening tan. "Fright at the Museum" when Mikey is disguised as a lamp in an exhibit, Amanda says the lamp looks attractive. In "Beastern Standard Time" in an alternate Muckledunk dominated by donuts, she romantically reacts to a portrait of Mikey and states she will be marrying him. In Unhappy Campers she says "my spirit animal is the beast of Muckledunk Bog, because we both find Munroe scrumptious" and begins petting his face as she says the last part. She then says "the last part slipped out but the first part was meant to terrify you." In Cookie Monster: "What's that delectable-looking confection? And for once I'm not talking about Munroe." In Mikey-plication she bribes Mikey with cupcakes to form the "Amanda Stares at Mikey and Makes Tiger Growling Sounds Club". In "Bromeo and Juliet", she attempts to steal the role of Juliet from her rival, Sophie Sanders, so she can kiss Mikey instead of her. 'Others' 'Doctor Revenge' Dr. Revenge is Amanda's pet kitten. His first appereance is in Happy Beastgiving 'Sophie Sanders' Amanda and Sophie are likely rivals, as Sophie is Mikey's desire, and Amanda is hinted to have a secret romantic interest in Mikey. Beyond competition for Mikey's affection, Amanda and Sophie are not seen being overly antagonistic toward each other. They each have their own agendas, and seem to generally tolerate each other's presence when necessary. 'Commander Cone' The exact relationship between Amanda Killman and Commander Cone is unknown. In "Bunsen Screams for Ice Cream", Amanda forms an unsteady alliance with Cone by bribing him to distract Bunsen with his ice cream truck, in an attempt to have Bunsen expelled. In "The Case of the Cold Case", Amanda frames Cone for stealing her own phone case as revenge because of him not giving her more ice cream. 'King Anticlaus' Appearances * Theme Song 'Season 1' * Almost every episode of Season 1. Games * The Beast Day Ever! Notes *Amanda Killman is voiced by Kari Wahlgren, who previously voiced Chloe Carmichael in season 10 of The Fairly OddParents, another show created by Butch Hartman. **She also is possibly an expy of Vicky from said show. *In Beast Busters, Amanda has teddy bear princess parties in the night. *In Tooth or Consequences, Amanda's locker is featured in Lockers of the Rich and Famous. *A common running gag throughout the series is Amanda's obsession with eating food that has negative impact thanks to her braces. **There is another common running gag where Amanda always says either 66 or 67 for an unknown reason. *In "Hall of Justice", it is revealed that her GPA (grade point average) is a 0.1. *In many episodes, Amanda has tried to get rid of Bunsen, but has failed several many times. *Although her surname is "Killman", Amanda never actually kills anyone in the show. *"Split Decision" , "Ice Dream", and "Friend or Phony" are the only episodes that she does not appear in *In the theme song, she says "To make him leave cause I don't want his kinds to be increased" So that is the reason she wants to get rid of Bunsen. *She spits every time she talks Relationships with other media International Voices * German: Alice Bauer * Greek: Κατερίνα Γκίργκις / Katerina Girgkis * Serbian: Marija Stokić Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Bunsen is a Beast (TV series) Category:Students Category:Humans Category:Antagonist Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Bunsen Is a Beast Category:Female characters Category:Villians Category:Amanda Killman Category:Rulers Category:A Category:A to Z Category:Killman family